Against All Evil
by IcyBetrayal
Summary: IYYYH AU. Original has been deleted. In the future, Earth has fallen and the governments been overrun with corruption. The rebellion places all faith in a group of selected individuals to prevent the constuction of a weapon that could destroy all.
1. Meet the boys

**This story will be a YYH and Inuyasha crossover...along with some ideas I've dragged from other stories, fanfiction stories and actual fiction stories alike. Mainly it's YYH and Inuyasha, but some _Dragon and Thief_ ideas as well, along with some ideas from the _Golden Compass_.**

**I would like to thank Natala for her inspiration for my story. Unlikely Allies is a really good story...so I recommend you go and check it out! Her other stories are really nice too!**

**Hope you like! Any ideas, tell me! Might or might not use it...**

**Disclaimer:**Ya'll know what I'm gonna say...hopefully.

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Meet the Team - Boys**

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

_In a world 1000 years in the future,_

_Pollution and corruption has finally taken its toll._

_Earth has fallen,_

_All but controlled by a corrupted government._

_They rule with an iron fist,_

_A fist that demands loyalty and sacrifice._

_None dare to oppose…_

_Not 500 years ago,_

_Galaxy scientists and engineers working together,_

_Have made all 9 planets habitable to human beings._

_Almost all have fled to space,_

_And slowly,_

_Earth started to decay…_

_A few remained on earth,_

_Few who opposed the government._

_United with one thought,_

_Of the destruction one,_

_And the cleansing,_

_Of evil and corruption._

_A treaty between species,_

_The Fifth Columnist Coalition…_

_In the year 3004,_

_The government has succeeded._

_In a desperate attempt,_

_The FCC has resorted to their last defense._

_Picking the best from their warriors,_

_And forming a team with one goal…_

_A quest,_

_To find four lost keys,_

_To unlock the Shikon,_

_To grant a wish…_

_Guardian…_

_Sentinel…_

_Shapeshifter…_

_Collaborators…_

_Accused…_

_Death…_

_Life…_

_Intrinsics…._

_Antediluvians…_

_Love…_

_Hate…_

_Trust…_

_Loyalty…_

_Faith…_

_And hope._

_All elements that play,_

_In the game of…_

_Light and Darkness._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

_Now the time has come to meet the team. They have fought many battles, passed many tests, both physically and mentally. The time has come, for commanders and teams to meet and unite under one. _

_Meet the players of light._

Humans wandered around the planets carefree, never noticing that demons were also walking among them disguised as humans, never noticing that they were governed by corrupted humans, never knowing that their leader was a wicked demon. Even with the Rank System in order, humans still led the carefree life they always did on earth, all content to do their designated job and that it was for the good of the people.

Few knew though, and banded together, regardless of species, regardless of rank, regardless of age, regardless of everything. Regardless of everything but the purpose of making sure the government didn't get away with everything they did, the purpose that Earth, the founder of all creations, was restored to its proper glory, the purpose that world was once again released from the control of evil.

Sunlight filtered through the crystal clear dome of the planet Pluto. Being the smallest of the planets, it was considered by the government as trash, a planet worth nothing. A secret entrance in a dark alleyway led the way down through an underground tunnel. Slowly, dirt filtered into whitewashed and brightly lit hallways that led to different rooms.

A young man was led by two guards into a room. Black hair that was slick-backed gave him a tough punk look. He was dressed in a well armored suit that showed his slender yet well toned body. A badge indicated that he was of high status in the FCC, one who was strong and had much training and experience in battles. He sat in a well cushioned chair, brown eyes peering sharply around the room.

"Someone will be with you soon, Yusuke. Help yourself to a drink. It's in the cooler," A guard spoke up, pointing towards a cold box and promptly left the room.

Yusuke grumbled as he made his way towards the cold box and popped open a bottle of coke. Finally he had received word from the FFC. Of course, this elite force of rebels was in hiding, training and meeting at designated times, and yet still maintaining their designated jobs. The FCC couldn't afford for members to be captured by the government and tortured for information.

Almost all the other 8 planets were overrun with government forces. Pluto, the last and smaller planet, was the safest. Government forces considered Pluto useless. Government forces rarely patrolled the planet, so now it was the secret base for the FCC. Jupiter was by far the second safest planet. So massive was this planet that the FCC could run around in broad daylight and not be seen by the government's military forces. There were many bases scattered around the various planets, Pluto being the one that housed the HQ of the FCC.

The 4 leaders of the FCC were hosting a tournament at HQ that would test the physical and mental abilities of specially trusted members. What happened when they passed? Word was that whoever passed the test would be part of a team that was to be associated with top secret information. Whoever got the letter was sure to go.

He had arrived at the designated building and was promptly dragged away. Testing after testing ensued until Yusuke was rendered breathless. Who knew what they got from these baka tests?

First off, they had drawings. Different colors indicated different ranks. Each of the colors was then placed in different rooms. He thought that he had caught a glimpse of certain redhead he knew, but they were led away to a different room.

In the room, the contestants were pit against each other, the winner of each pair then led away to another room. There were more tests, this going on for a few days. Yusuke lost count of the number of tests there were. Finally, when he thought he was going to faint from exhaustion, the tests were over and he was led into this room.

Yusuke wondered what was going to happen now. He didn't have to wait very long. The door abruptly opened and Yusuke was face to face with someone he knew every well. His eyes widened in disbelief and he sputtered in shock, making him spew coke all over the floor.

"Koenma!"

>>>>>>>>>another room

A red-head leaned against the wall. He too had received the letter from the FCC. With nothing to do, he had decided to come. Little did he know what he was getting into. He was dragged from test to test, one that strained even his energy to the limits.

Finally he was done and led into a room, but it wasn't empty. Four other guys were already inside. Two he hadn't met before, but the other two he remembered quite well.

One was a shorter than average man with black and white gravity defying hair, who was currently leaning in the shadows. Another was a tall rather ugly looking man with orange Elvis style hairdo.

He had met these two quite a while ago, working together with one other to form the spirit detective. They were required to protect humans and destroy ruthless demons. That was two years ago. His boss, Koenma, had said that they were done working for him and could go. Now, the carrot head was making his greeting.

"Hiei? Aw, man! I thought I saw the last of you, shrimp!"

Hiei's fist greeted the man's face, knocking him unconscious.

"Hn. Same to you, Kuwabara."

Hiei turned towards the door. The red-head arched his eyebrows and briefly wondered how he came to be with these two once again.

'Fox, what are you doing here?'

I could ask the same for you.

Kuwabara gained consciousness and raised his head.

"Kurama! You're here too?"

Kurama sighed. Hopefully, Kuwabara's intelligence was at a slightly higher level than it was when they first met. He faced the two he didn't know.

One had silver waist length hair, a pair of dog ears sat perched on his head. Around his neck he wore a necklace made of beads and teeth. Golden eyes gazed into emeralds. He had his hand placed warily over a sword.

'A hanyou?' Kurama wondered.

The other was human with dark purple eyes and black hair tied off into a small ponytail. A staff jingled in a hand bound by prayer beads.

'A monk.' Kurama deducted. 'I wonder what the two were good at to pass the test.'

The monk stood up and held out his hand.

"Hello. I'm Miroku. This fellow here is Inuyasha."

Three pairs of eyes widened at this and jaws dropped. These two were well known. Along with six others, their team confronted an evil named Onigumo and defeated him. Onigumo was placed on the FCC's top ten wanted list. Their feat was quite well known in the facilities of the FCC. That was 3 years ago.

"I'm Kurama. This is Hiei and Kuwabara," Kurama greeted after he composed himself.

Now it was Inuyasha and Miroku's turn to stare. Miroku looked at them in awe. Their team of seven, four fighters, 2 healers and one supporter, was also well known in the FFC. They had participated in the dark tournament, not only being the group that had humans, but had managed to finish top.

"That was…unexpected. I've heard quite a lot about your team, Kurama." Miroku managed to say after his initial shock.

"Same here. I wonder they are going to do with us next."

"Keh. Hopefully those baka tests are over with."

"I wholeheartedly agree, Inuyasha. I'm…quite sore from them."

"Hn."

Kuwabara was about to say something, when the door opened. Someone walked in, holding himself with regal bearings. With silver waist length hair and dressed in the clothing of high FCC ranking clothing, this was a taiyoukai, an S-class demon. The air was suddenly thick with the power of his ki, ordering submission from all demons in the room. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He looked indifferently at the inuhanyou.

"Brother. I'm glad you made it."

Inuyasha's jaw couldn't have dropped any lower. Sesshoumaru? Complimenting him of all people? Inuyasha blinked. The first time they met, he wasn't exactly on good terms with his brother. But his teammates changed that. Still, Sesshoumaru rarely complimented people. Sesshoumaru let out an amused chuckle at Inuyasha's perplexed expression and the looks of bewilderment on the other occupants of the room.

"I suppose I should explain everything."

Vigorous nodding ensued from Kuwabara, Inuyasha and Miroku. Kurama and Hiei barely contained their interest in the matter. Sesshoumaru situated himself comfortable in a chair and started.

"I'm sure you know this, but it must be explained. You all know the purpose of the FCC. The FCC was first created about 200 years ago, in opposition of the government, a rebel party. The leaders are myself and a few others that represent their species. Over the years, it has increased in strength and size, and is now an elite force of specialized fighters and pilots. All who dislike the government serve under this name. We have yet to come across one who has betrayed us."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat before continuing.

"As you all know it, the government's top leader was assassinated last week and was replaced by another. Our spies have yet to obtain information about this leader, as they have all been killed. All we know is that he has wiped out all other government leaders as well, electing his own and that he is supposedly a twisted and cynical bastard. Another wording, he has complete control over all government property and wants to rule the Milky Way and other galaxies as well."

A lot of sputtering and shouts of "WHAT!" resounded around the room. Sesshoumaru twitched, rubbing his pounding ears before continuing.

"As I was saying, our last spy sent a message before he was killed, that this new government leader has commissioned for a top secret weapon. If he gets his hands on this weapon, well in short terms, all hell will break loose. We all agreed that we should act upon this. Point is, we are all in grave danger if the government gets their hands on it and we have resorted to our last defense. You."

Flabbergast looks were directed towards the Taiyoukai. He looked a bit disgruntled before continuing.

"As I was saying, we have held numerous tests in order to determine your strengths and weakness, and your determination. We have chosen the best from each FCC Ranking to form a team. You have finished training and are most skilled, and hopefully, you will want to work as a team. A team to do what? All will be explained in due time as you have one final test to accomplish."

Sesshoumaru rose from his seat and walked to stand near the door ignoring the groans of more tests.

"You five are not even half the section of the entire group. These two are merely recruits recommended by your captain, but they are one of the best. Perhaps their skills surpass even yours," Sesshoumaru spoke before opening the door, revealing two boys that looked not older than 15, much to the astonishment of the five other men in the room.

One was clearly a kitsune. Fox ears perched on reddish-brown shoulder length hair. A bushy tail was wrapped around his waist. Forest green eyes surveyed the group calmly, lighting up when they met Inuyasha's and Miroku's. Another was clearly human. Short coal black hair covered grey-blue eyes that also brightened at Miroku and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was about the introduce them, but Inuyasha beat him to it.

"Nuh uh. I've got this one covered, Sesshoumaru. Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, let me introduce to you, two members of our gang. Shippou" Inuyasha said, pointing to the kitsune. "And Souta." He pointed towards the other boy. "They were great additions to our gang and were directly involved with defeating Onigumo."

Light blushes could be seen from the two. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"These two aren't the last member of your team. Altogether, there are 16 members of the group. Eight boys and eight girls. You will have a commander, one who you seven will have to listen and obey. The girls also have a commander. Above the commanders, is the captain. All follow the captain's order. When the captain is not present, you follow the orders of your commander, followed by your lieutenants. Hiei and Kurama are your lieutenants. The rest of you are expected to follow their command. Now, if I am not mistaken, your commander will be here shortly."

Not even a second after he said that, then the door burst open.

>>>>>>>With Yusuke and Koenma

Yusuke stared appalled at Koenma.

"Oh god! Not you again! I thought I finished with you!"

Koenma twitched and spoke around his pacifier.

"Well, not anymore. I'm here to tell you about your next mission…"

Yusuke's eyes widened and he stared with pure horror. Koenma burst out laughing.

"Hah! You should have seen the look on your face. Heh…no, it's not a mission. It's something much more important. And I mean much more. Not only does the fate of Earth rest on your shoulders, but the fate of the battle between light and darkness…."

>>>>>>>10 min. later after all the explanations

"Well, we are nearing out destination. This door will lead you to your teammates." Koenma finished and pushed Yusuke through.

Bursting through the door, he slicked back his hair.

"Yo. The name's Yusuke Urameshi and I'll be your commander."

"What! That punk's gonna be our commander! We're **doomed**!"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the hanyou. Koenma told him who his teammates were already. He was a bit surprised that Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were there and shivered. It was like the spirit detective thing all over again. The hanyou who spoke out…what was his name? Oh yes, Inuyasha was it? The name was popular in the FCC. He and eight others supposedly defeated Onigumo.

Well, Inuyasha wasn't anything he expected. Yusuke vein popped and walked angrily towards the Hanyou, landing a solid blow on his head that sent the unfortunate guy crashing into the ground (much like the sits Kagome does).

Kurama and Hiei looked on in amusement at the hanyou who was taking a beating from their ex-leader and now commander. Looking back now, they realized how much they missed working as a team. Sesshoumaru tried to conceal a smirk but failed terrible. It was too much like his baka brother to blurt out his thoughts unwittingly.

Miroku hurriedly clapped a hand over Inuyasha's mouth before he could insult Yusuke any longer.

"Sorry about that. Our friend here is a little rash…but the rest of us aren't!" Miroku hurriedly explained and waved at the direction of Shippou and Souta. "Don't mind Inuyasha…his bad judgment rubs off on us. Anyways…"

"Oh my god! Aren't you Yusuke Urameshi! **THE** Urameshi that led those three and a few others –" Shippou exclaimed, gesturing at Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara. " – at the dark tournament! I've heard of you!"

Yusuke's puffed up with pride momentarily before deflating.

"What! That punk is **THE **Urameshi that led the SD team at the dark tournament? BWAHAHAHA! You've got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha bit out, rolling on the floor with laughter. Miroku was currently nursing his poor slobber drenched hand. Hiei and Kurama were watching, failing miserable at hiding their amusement with the whole situation.

Yusuke glowered. "That's **ultimate** punk to you. But, I think I'm the **commander **around here, so address me with respect!"

Sesshoumaru addressed the team after watching Inuyasha getting beaten up again, "As commander Yusuke, you must refrain from beating up your teammates. Now that you are done fighting, follow me. I will take you to the team's other half. Hopefully, if you all past the last test, you will find out the purpose of this whole thing."

Sesshoumaru strolled out the room. The eight boys followed, Yusuke in the front, leading Hiei and Kurama, followed by Shippou and Souta. Miroku and Inuyasha were last, Miroku being busy whacking Inuyasha on the head with his staff and saying that his stupidity and rashness was going to get him killed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Wow! To peeps you have read this...yes! It is the exact same chapter as the original Against All Evil! I changed chapters 2 and 3.**

**Next time:** Meet the team - girls! YAY! The girls are coming up next! 3 guesses as who the girls on the team are and who are the commander and lietenant. Just so ya know, the captain is a girl...tee hee!


	2. Meet the girls

Note: Don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. Oh well...I'm in a good mood, so don't really care.

This chapter was in the original Against All Evil. I've changed it a bit, so sorry to whoever read chapter three! I've changed it!

* * *

**Meet the Team - Girls**

* * *

The other half of the team was faring slightly better than the boys. A young woman dressed in a black cat suit complete with coral pink armor had endured a similar process as Yusuke. Their commander, Sango was brought into the room by the leader, Shizuru. Shizuru had briefly explained the structure and the meaning of the team to Sango before entering. 

Sango had introduced herself and was pleasantly surprised that there were people there she knew from her previous team. One was dressed in traditional Miko clothing, red and white. Her expression was serene and grey eyes took note of everything. That was Kikyo. Another looked about fifteen and was dressed in Miko clothing as well, but instead of the common red and white, they were replaced by white and light blue. She had a cheery disposition; a smile was lit on her face. Her name was Rin. The last one that Sango recognized was one of her oldest friend. Dressed in flowing black cloths with sleeves that seemed to be made of flames, a pair cat ears that sat perched on creamy blond hair and two creamy tails streaked with two black stripes indicated she was a Neko. With ruby feline eyes and a black diamond on her forehead, she went by the name of Kirara.

Three others she didn't recognize. One was dressed in a pink fighting kimono and had unnatural light blue hair framing her face. She cheerily introduced herself as Botan, former 'Grim Reaper' and was an ex-spirit detective, along with the other two. Standing next to her was a girl in a full body suit that left no skin bare. She had a sad expression lingering in her dark blue eyes as she fingered her gloved hands before it was wiped away with a smile and introduced herself as Keiko. The last one was had hair the color of ice and seemed extremely peaceful. She introduced herself as Yukina.

After brief introductions, another leader, a short pink-haired old lady called Genkai announced that Kikyo and Botan were their lieutenants. The seven girls immediately bonded in girl talk, endless chatter about their lives and about their past achievements in their separate groups. Despite the fact that the seven were in two separate and equally impressive groups, they put aside their differences and got along quite well, unlike the boys.

Genkai interrupted the girls with a cough.

"Just so you know, the boys are coming in soon. After you meet them, I think your captain will initiate the final testing. "

They all squealed and stared at the door apprehensively, some wanting to meet the boys and some wanting to pass the final test. Not to long after Genkai spoke, the door opened to the two leaders, Sesshoumaru and Koenma followed by the boys. Both girls and boys were a bit surprised, for different reasons.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? I didn't know you were a leader!" Rin pouted.

"Koenma? I didn't expect to see you here!" Botan exclaimed.

"Yukina! My beautiful snowflake!" Gushed Kuwabara, grasping Yukina's hand. Hiei twitched visibly but was non-the-less surprised at seeing his sister here.

"Grandma? You're a leader!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yes, brat. Shut it." Genkai said.

"Oi! Kikyo! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded of Kikyo.

"Well, I'm sure our Leaders would explain that soon enough…" Kikyo explained nodding her head in Sesshoumaru, Shizuru, Koenma and Genkai's direction.

"Sango! What a pleasant surprise at seeing you here!" Miroku said while rubbing Sango's backside.

"Hentai! After so long, all you can do is grope me, houshi!" Sango cried as a giant boomerang materialized down on Miroku's head, knocking him flat. Many eyes visible widened at the giant boomerang and Miroku's battered form.

"Interesting weapon there…but you weren't carrying it a few minutes ago, if I'm not mistaken. Where'd it come from?" Kurama inquired, gazing sharply at the weapon.

Sango stared at him briefly before grinning wickedly,"Oh, this? It's my Hiraikotsu, made from the bones of demons and made especially for demon slaying. My best friend, Kagome found a spell where I could store Hiraikotsu in a pocket of air and summon it to my hand with a thought. It's quite handy, since I don't have to lug it around everywhere and it's practically invisible until I summon it."

Kurama and Hiei glanced wearily at the weapon when they heard she used it for demon slaying. Sango continued without paying attention to their gazes, "Now that I think about it, I'd think Kagome would be here too, since the rest of our group is."

The four leaders shared a glance, eyes then darting around the room briefly as if searching for something.

"Hey! You're right! The whole Spirit Detective gang is here! Whoa…talk about freaky." Yusuke said, herding his ex-group to one side of the room.

"Our whole team would be here as well, except for Kagome, but who cares! We could still whoop your team." Inuyasha gloated, taunting Yusuke.

Yusuke and Kuwabara leaped up, dragging Kurama and Hiei with them and locked in a verbal fight with Inuyasha and Miroku. The girls, Souta and Shippou looked dryly at the boys before giving them a wide berth and then engaged in friendly talk, ignoring the verbal insults that plagued the air.

Suddenly, the shadows rippled and all talk froze as a soft voice drifted through the air.

"Aww…here I thought I would be leading sixteen grown men and women, two gangs of great accomplishments. I see the girls have matured, but what about the boys, hmm?"

The demons of the team were looking wildly widely around, searching for the voice and using their demonic senses to pinpoint a scent or aura.

"Oh dear…high class demons and potentially high spiritual humans can't even find me? How are you ever going to pass my test?"

A short than average cloaked figure stepped into the midst of the room. The voice drifted eerily through the room, betraying not if the owner was female or male. The team was instantly on the alert, weapons either at the ready or already pointed at the figure. Only the four Leaders were relaxed, leaning against the wall.

"That would be your Captain you are pointing your weapons at." Sesshoumaru informed them.

Many paled slightly and quickly retracted their weapons, apologizing profusely while others scowled.

"Aww, Sesshy! You ruined my fun, but that's ok." The figure said demurely.

At the mention of Sesshoumaru's nickname, Inuyasha and his group's eyes widened. Nobody got away with calling Sesshoumaru, Sesshy in a long time with the exception of Rin, who was Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter. When Sesshoumaru simply frowned at the nickname, the rest were in shock, along with the other three leaders.

"What! You called Sesshoumaru, Sesshy and got away with it! Sesshoumaru, you let whoever that is, call you Sesshy and get away with it!" Inuyasha cried out, looking between the two. Sesshoumaru's frown deepened but he didn't say anything.

"I wouldn't talk like that about Sesshy if I were you, Inuyasha, even if you are his half brother. I'm a rather old friend of his."

Many could feel the amusement that cloaked the figure. If the hood was lowered, one would have seen the smirk that marred the person's face. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Now, I'm sure you all would like to find out what this whole thing is about ne? Come, the final test waits." The figure spoke, drawing attention from the rather irked Taiyoukai.

The cloaked figure turned swiftly towards a door at the opposite end of the room and disappeared through the door. The others swiftly followed through into a small conference room. Inside was a rather plain looking box, the lid in place and an expensive looking machinary surrounded by plush conference chairs.

"The last test will be divided into two parts, bothwill be themost easiest test you have to face. This machine - " The figure patted the metal screen. " - was created by me to see if you are able to connect with my ship's harddrive."

Miroku sucked in a breathe. "No way...that isn't what I think it is, is it?"

They watched as the figure nodded. "My ship was contructed out of my energy. The only way it will accept any of you, is to connect you with the harddrive."

"What will that do?" Keiko asked. Everybody else except for Miroku was wondering the exact same thing.

"My baby is special. It's not any other ship you've ever had the chance to see. Connecting you with the harddrive allows the ship to have access to some of your energy, for defense, repairments and attacks. I have programmed it to follow orders according to rank. After its done accepting your energy, the harddrive can use the information do virtually anything possible."

The cloaked figure gestured them to sit in the chairs. "Now, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

OOO! Who want's to take a guess at who the Captain is? Kinda obvious...but that's okay.

Pairings...this is what I've decided on.

Kagome/Yusuke

Kirara/Shippou

Sango/Hiei

Keiko/Miroku

Yukina/Kuwabara

Botan/Kurama

Rin/Souta

Kikyo/Inuyasha

Hope the pairings are acceptable. I'm not changing them.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING and hopefully you will REVIEW!**

* * *

I've changed it! As you can see, the Captain will no longer be sparring with everybody. Sorry to everybody whose read the original chapter 3. I'm trying to update it right now, so sorry for the delay! 


	3. Energy Signature

**Note: Yah! Don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho!**

_MAJOR CHANGES! I've changed the fight scene! I didn't really like how I was going. Sorry about this! _

**

* * *

The Final Test - Part one

* * *

**

"My baby is special. It's not any other ship you've ever had the chance to see. Connecting you with the harddrive allows the ship to have access to some of your energy, for defense, repairments and attacks. I have programmed it to follow orders according to rank. After its done accepting your energy, the harddrive can use the information do virtually anything possible."

The cloaked figure gestured them to sit in the chairs. "Now, let's get started, shall we?"

Quickly, they all sank into the chairs and awaited instructions from their captain.

"You see these pads?" The captain gestured to the 16 metal pads in the shape of hands. "Place your hands on your pads infront of you. You will feel a little tingle, but don't remove your hands. The hard drive is only taking a sample of your energy."

The team obeyed and placed their palms and fingertips on the pads.A different colors lit up from each pad, depending on theirown individual energy. Some were two colors intertwined while others were multicolored. The energy was slowly being pulled into the machinary and they could hear the whirlings as it processed the powers. The demons in the group could feel miko powers trying to zap at their youki and shieded away, trying not to shiver. The group had a lot of people with holy power.

A flashing light signaled the end of the energy readings and the cloaked figure allowed them to pull back their hands. A whirling sound later, the machine projected the information on its large screen.

_**Sango Taijiya - **Female** - Rank: Commander, Warrior-** Human age: 21 - Human/Demon Exterminator_

Sango stared at the age. "Hey! I didn't know that they put the ages on here!"

Everybody laughed, but silenced when they realized that their ages and information were also going to be projected.

_**Yusuke Urameshi - **Male **- Rank: Commander, Warrior -** Human age: 22 - Human/Toushin_

Some people stared at the last piece of information, slackjawed.

"You're a Toushin!" Shippou and Souta awwed at Yusuke and bombarded him with questions, which the cloaked figure found highly amusing.

_**Kikyo Higurashi - **Female** - Rank: Lieutenant, Healer -** Human age: 22 - Human/Miko (4.7) -mated_

The demons laughed nervously and made a mental note about the energy readings. 4.7 was pretty high on purification poweres, and with Kikyo being a fully trained miko, they didn't want to risk being purified.

_**Hiei Jaganshi - **Male **- Rank: Lieutenant,Warrior -** Human age: 22 - Fire Koorime :Jagen_

"Oooooooo...you possess a Jagen eye! Wow!" Even Rin and Kirara couldn't control their excitement as they leaned towards Hiei with a gleam in their eyes. "Can you really read minds!"

"Hn." Hiei looked disgruntled. He wasn't particularly fond of the machine that could tell he had a Jagen. Most missed thesmirk that Kirara and Rin exchanged.

_**Botan ? - **Female_** _- Rank: Lieutenant, Healer -_** _Human age: 22 - Grim Reaper/Death_

"You don't have a last name!" Someone pointed out.

"Wha-Grim Reaper...and Death?" Inuyasha was stumped and voiced it out loudly.

Botan rolled her eyes. "Yes! I WAS the grim reaper, and yes! I don't have a last name!"

_**Kurama Minamino/Youko Kurama -** Male** - Rank: Lieutenant, Pilot** - Human age: 23 - Human/Youko_

>Hey! They have my name up there!> Youko said.

>Yes. I know that!> Kurama was a bit surprised that the machine knew Youko also inhabited his body.

"Why do you have two names?" Rin asked. "How are you a Youko and a human?"

"Our souls share the same body." Kurama replied, clearing up a bit of the confusion.

_**Keiko Yukimura - **Female** - Rank: Mechanics -** Human age: 21 - Human:Accursed_

"You're an Accursed?" Miroku looked Keiko in the eyes.

Keiko's eyes dimmed and she nodded sadly. "Yes. Naraku has laid a curse on me." She gestured at her attire. "That is why I wear a full body suit. My bare skin can't touch anybody or else I drain their energy. My body can't take it if I absorb too much energy. I'm restained to this specialized suit so I don't accidentally drain energy from power sources or even the life from anything that's alive..."

_**Miroku Houshi -** Male** - Rank: Mechanics, Warrior -** Human age: 21 - Human/Monk (4.3) :Accursed_

Keiko gasped. "You're an Accursed too?"

Miroku sighed and displayed his left palm that was covered with a purple glove. "It's a hellhole that sucks in everything in sight and grows bigger with each year. Kagome and I worked together to create this specialized gauntlet that allows me to use the windtunnel at will. But when the time comes, the windtunnel will overpower it and I will be suck along with it..."

The room was silent after the last two showings.

Kirara coughed, breaking the silence and spoke."Rumors has it that Naraku might possibly be the one that overthrew the government leader and commissioned for the pieces of the weapon."

_**Inuyasha Taisho - **Male** - Rank: Warrior -** Human age: 23 - Hanyou/Inu :Tetsusaiga -mated_

"One more reason why we have to get that bastard back!" Inuyasha growled harshly, hugging Kikyo closer to his body. "If we allow him to succeed and make his weapon, then it's over!"

Kikyo rested her head on Inuyasha's chest. "I'm sure Naraku has tons of enemies.As some would say, the enemy of my enemy is my ally. I'm sure if we befriend them, we'll have more than enough to defeat Naraku!"

Many who had experienced the full powers of Naraku smiled sadely. They would need more than just that to defeat Naraku, especially since he held the government's powers in his hands at the moment. They weren't only low in numbers compared to Naraku, they were low in almost everything else...power, money, and strength. They needed to keep Naraku away from his weapon, and possibly using that weapon against Naraku. And that? That would need a miracle.

_**Yukina Jaganshi - **Female** - Rank: Healer -** Human age: 22 - Ice Koorime_

Sango looked between Hiei and Yukina. "Siblings?"

Yukina nodded shyly. "Twins actually."Hiei let loose a 'hn'.

"I can see the similarities...expecially the eyes." Rin said, staring closely at their crimson eyes.

_**Kazuma Kuwabara - **Male** - Rank: Warrior **- Human age: 22 - Human/Psychic_

"Just call me Kuwabara" The lanky red-head said.

"Wow...a psychic! You must have a pretty good sixth sense then..." Souta mused.

_**Kirara Taijiya - **Female** - Rank: Recruit, Warrior -** Human age: 17 - Neko/Fire/Shadow_

Kuwabara looked at Sango and Kirara. "You don't look anything alike!"

"Have you ever heard of the word _adoption_ before?" Sango drawled. "Cause if you did, you see that I'm obviously human and she's obviously a demon!"

Kuwabara muttered in himself. "If you weren't a girl...then I'd pound you!"

"Right..." Kirara was unconvinced, her ears flicked to the side in bemusement at Kuwabara's statement, causing Sango and Rin to snicker.

_**Shippou Higurashi - **Male** - Rank: Recruit, Pilot -** Human age: 18 - Kitsune/Golden :Shapeshifter_

Botan gasped. "A Shapeshifter! Then that means..." The cloaked figure shook her head and Botan quickly sealed her mouth.

"What? Then that means what?" Many eyes narrowed and stared suspiciously at the two. Souta and Shippou exchanged looks with Kikyo, who quickly sucked in a breath.

_**Rin Taisho - **Female** - Rank: Recruit, Healer -** Human age: 16 - Human/Miko (4.0)_

"16! Are you even sure she's qualified for this type of mission! She's a small girl!" Kuwabara was quick to point out Rin's petite figure.

"Don't underestimate me!" Rin was pissed. "Age and gender doesn't matter anymore!"

The cloaked figure's whispery voice broke the argument. "Don't argue! The harddrive accepts her, she is more than qualified for this mission!"

_**Souta Higurashi - **Male **- Rank: Recruit, Computer specialist - **Human age: 17 - Human/Monk (4.5) :Shapeshifter_

"That is NOT possible..." Kurama stated. "Humans were never known to have that ability! It rare that Kitsunes have that ability...how is it possible for this human boy!"

Botan was wild-eyed and currently staring at Koenma and the other leaders for some sort of explanation. "This can't be happening!"

Kikyo, Sango, Souta and Shippou were deep in conversation, whispers barely audible and sharing glances with the cloaked figure. Rin and Kirara stood nearby, seemingly deep in thought.Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama found it suspicious when the huddled girls were enchanging glances, yet never speaking loud enough to carry quite that distance for Rin or Kirara to hear. Even Kuwabara knew something was up.

"Koenma, sir! Don't tell me it's happening already!" Botan was off and ranting quite loudly, striking the interest of many people in the room.

Koenma merely inclined his head. "Yes Botan. It has...regretfully. The prophecy has reached it's final pinnacle."

**_...waiting final instructions..._**

The machine beeped urgently. Everybody paused and turned to look at the machines. Botan's outburst was momentarily forgotten.

**_... Captain Position needed..._**

"Well...It seems you've all been accepted. Excellent!" The figure exclaimed rather brightly and rolled up the sleeves, placing them on the pad.

Many people leaned foward in anticipation of who their captain was. When the rather small hands were placed on the last pad, a flourescence of color whirled around the hands and was sucked into the machine. Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes widened comically, much to the girls' amusement.

"Seriously Inuyasha...Miroku! After spending so many years with her, you'd at least recognize her energy." Kikyo smirked.

"Don't tell me you just figured it out!" Rin and Kirara managed to choke out, clutching their stomachs in amusement.

"Her..." Yusuke trailed offwide-eyed and Kuwabara went off ranting about how he was suppose to protect woman and not the other way around. Inuyasha and Miroku were still in shock. Souta and Shippou rolled their eyes. Hiei didn't like this development at all and Kurama had a slight frown on his face. All eyes whipped to the cloaked figure when the information was finally displayed.

**_Kagome Higurashi - Female - Rank: Captain, Specialist X - Human Age: 20 - Human/Miko (5.1) _**

The cloak rippled and slid off, revealing a slender body fitted into a rather tight suit and the intricate armor of the highest Rank in the FCC.

Yusuke's eyes bulged out at the sight. "Holy shit...your our Captain!"

The other males weren't in better conditions either. Kurama and Hiei had a look of disbelief in their eyes while Kuwabara almost drooled a puddle on the floor. They trailed their eyes over her body and peered closly at her face. Her cerelean eyes shone brightly and she smiled widely at them. She looked so innocent and sweet! How did she land position as their captain?

"Mama!" Shippou cheered and enveloped her in a hug.

"Kagome-chan!" Kikyo and Souta said at the same time. "Great job on the ship, sis!"

"Hey Kagome!" Sango clapped the smaller girl on the back. "How ya been? I almost didn't recognize your voice there!"

"Ka-Kagome? Oh! Kagome! How nice of you to join us!" Miroku wrapped an arm around Kagome; his arm slid downwards. Sango and Kagome both delivered a mighty whack and bashed Miroku upside the head.

"Hentai! That's our Captain, you baka!" Sango screamed angrily. Botan, Keiko and Yukina stared at Miroku before backing away slowly.

Kagome laughed and patted Sango's arm. "It's okay. I've missed you guys! Sorry for not getting back to you sooner, but I had important stuff to do with the FCC."

Sango calmed down and the room hushed when the machine beeped once more.

**_...Rankings accepted! Information has been transfered to harddrive. Printing IDs..._**

The machine whirled and printed out the information, then shut down. Kagome picked them up and slid them into a folder.

"Good! Now we've got that done...onto the next part of the test!" Kagome smiled and dragged over the large box.

"What's the next test?" Souta asked, eyeing the rather heavy looking box that Kagome was draggin towards them rather quickly.

"Wait a second! You'll find out soon...when I get this box open." Kagome heaved and lifted the lid off, revealing plush white fur and stuffing. Cushioned in the middle was a clutch of large and dull-looking rocks.

"Rocks?" Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the plush cushions and the lackluster rocks. "Why would be need common stones!"

Botan growled and looked at his clueless expression. "Not rocks! These are worth a lot more than just common stones! In fact, they're worth more than even precious stones! These are Eggs of the _Mystik Gardein_!"

Kikyo breathed outwards harshly. "Mystic Guardians! Very rare nowadays...only people with enough knowledge of these creatures can hope to obtain one! How'd you get so many...15! Even getting one is rare...!"

Miroku, Hiei and Kurama were in aww; recieving one was obviously of great honor. The younger adults were leaning eagerly into the box, wanting to recieve their eggs. A few tried to remember what they had learned about them during their training.

"Nevermind how we got them..." Kagome cleared her throat and inclined her head towards Sesshoumaru, Shizuru, Genkai and Koenma. "This isn't exactly a test, but a gift from you leaders. This last test will affect your life forever. Are you willing to sacrifice your soul?"

A few hesitated. Sacrifice your soul? They watched as Kikyo and Botan nodded firmly, followed by Souta and Shippou. Rin and Kirara shared alook and nodded with Sango. The rest weren't far behind.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that. Genkai, Sesshoumaru, Shizuru and Koenma? Would you like to help me do the honors?"

* * *

_Yay! Finally got this chapter done! Okay...if you haven't noticed, it's WAY different from the original that I deleted. I hope it's better._

_-IcyBetrayal_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
